Death Angel
by moontenshi
Summary: The life of crime and shattered dreams, the life of a Death Angel
1. Dangerously in love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop or anything whatsoever, so don't sue!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Death Angel  
  
_Chapter 1: Dangerously in love_

**   
  
  
As the night sky unveiled clusters of sparkling stars over the wide blue ocean, a disguised Red Dragon Syndicate member was walking down the old planks that lead to a private yacht which belonged to the Exectuve Director of the White Tiger Syndicate, Wen Lee. A nice sea breeze occupied the Martian atmosphere while the White Tiger clan celebrated their recent vistory in the Red Eye deal with bubbling champagne and a sophisticated banquet.  
  
The disguised Red Dragon was wearing a long, sparkling black gown, which brought out the sophistication in the Dragon. The gown exposed the Dragon's back, but concealed the half where a coiled dragon was engraved on their skin, the emblem of the Red Dragon Syndicate. The Red Dragon member, a woman, wore her golden curls up in a bun and carried a small purse that matched her outfit. The night was cold, but weather didn't matter to her at this point. She, an honored woman of the illustrious Red Dragon Syndicate, was going to charm the heart of a young, handsome member of the White Tigers, who was her date to the celebration onboard the yacht. And with her charisma, the Red Dragons will triumph once more in the mafia underworld.  
  
The beautiful woman was stopped as she attempted to board the yacht by a bulky White Tiger bodyguard.  
  
"Excuse me Madam, what is your name?" the guard asked. The woman's crimson painted lips curved into a smile.  
  
"My name is Juliet. I'm here for my Romeo," she said charmingly. The man smiled at her response, and was hypnotized by her beauty.  
  
"And who may your Romeo be, Madam Juliet? I don't recall any man onboard who goes by that name," replied the bodyguard.  
  
"His name is Wen Lee."  
  
And with that, the guard automatically admitted her into the private boat.   
  
As she made her way in, the bodyguard continued speaking, "I see, you must be Juliet, Sir Lee's new interest. He's in the bottom deck of this yacht, waiting for you." Juliet smiled in response.  
  
Wen Lee was the Executive Director of the White Tigers. He was one of the most respected men in the crime syndicate. Though he possessed a lot of power, he was quite foolish using it and directed it mostly to nightclubs and women. He was a businessman by day, and a member of the Gentlemen's Club by night. He attracted women with his wealth and foolish honor. But for once, he was not surrounded by a bunch of stripper women fancily dressed. Tonight he was alone. Last week, he had fallen head over heels with a beautiful blonde woman he met at a bar who answered to the name 'Juliet'. Because of her, he made the decision to give up his Gentlemen's Club ways for the night. He was dangerously in love with her, though he wasn't aware of the danger.  
  
'Juliet' met the stares of gazing White Tiger men and the glares of their jealous mates. She ignored them, wanting to get staright down to the bottom deck as fast as she can. As she took the narrow steps down, she reached into her purse and pulled out five small remote controlled detonators and deviously pinned them on the ground so nobody would notice them.   
  
When she reached her destination, she saw a room and assumed Wen Lee was in it. There were two guards, occupying the doorway. Instead of waiting to be stopped, Juliet made her acquaintance.  
  
"My name is Juliet, and I have come here to see my dearest Wen Lee," she said in the sweetest way as she could.  
  
Unlike the guard before, thses guards did not give in to her charming ways. They were stern and held an aloof expression on their face. Finally once guard spoke.  
  
"Since I wasn't notified of a 'Juliet' showing up, I'll leave that up to Sir Lee to decide himself," he said nonchalantly. Suddenly, the door swung opne, slamming one guard against the wall. Wen Lee was leering at the two guards. He was angry that they hadn't let Juliet in and had kept her waiting.  
  
"You damn imbeciles! How dare you make a beautiful woman wait! Get your ugly asses out of here and return to the gutters you came from you worthless rats!" Wen Lee thundered. The guards immediately obeyed their master and hastily exited the deck, not taking notice of the detonators. Juliet congratulated herself in her mind. Now Wen Lee's eyes were in submission to the dazzling woman before him.  
  
"You look lovely tonight, my sweet. Sorry about those fools," Wen Lee responded dreamily.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You don't look bad yourself, handsome," Juliet replied. She hated the fact that she had to seduce him, but she couldn't argue against her bosses. Wen Lee kissed her hand and led her into his private office. Finally they had their privacy. Wen Lee snaked his arms around Juliet's body as he kissed her neck. Juliet could not take this seduction scheme any longer. She released herself from his grasp.  
  
"Wen, I have bad news," she said, trying to repel him. but it was no use. Wen was building up on her again. She finally thrust Lee against the wall, which surprised him.  
  
"Wen, baby, I'm sorry," Juliet lied, hugging him as he searched for comfort.  
  
"Wen, I can't stay long. I have to visit somebody in the hospital."  
  
"Can't that wait?" Wen asked impatiently. Juliet shook her head.  
  
"Please, Wen, I must go. But I want to tell you one last thing," she added seductively. The White Tiger, more turned on, was aroused at her sudden change of emotion.  
  
"What is it?" he said, enticingly. Juliet reached into her purse and pulled out a dagger. Its sharpness never caught Wen Lee's sight. She smiled enchantingly.  
  
"I'm a Red Dragon, and the Van sends their regards," she wickedly stated as she slashed the weapon deep across his throat.  
  
"You...bitch," he choked out, clutching his throat trying to stop the crimson blood oozing out. But it was too late. Those were his last words. Juliet laughed hysterically.  
  
"What's the matter, _tiger_ got your tongue?" she joked. She kicked him in the face, disfiguring it. She twisted his arm while she kicked him in the spine which caused a disturbing cracking noise. The mafiosa pinned him with the dagger holding him against the wall. He looked as if he were frozen, with a terrified look on his face. Juliet then went to his desk and opened a drawer. She was bedazzled as the box full of diamonds shined before her crystal blue eyes. Juliet opened her bag and greedily shoved the box filled with the sparkling gems in it. With that, she gently walked out of the room, innocently. She swiftly made her way to the top deck congratulating herself once more as she passed the detonators. Her heart was pounding. She was excited, she only had one more task to accomplish the mission: destroy the evidence that proved she was there.  
  
When she thought she could finally escape the yacht, the same bodyguard that stopped her before questioned her. She didn't have time for this, so she just ran past through him.  
  
"Hey! Where is Wen Lee! Get back here!" He shouted. His yelling raised the suspicion of the passengers in the yacht and some even reached for their guns and started shooting at Juliet. The experienced Red Dragon dodged all the bullets ran down the planks as fast as she could and came to a halt when she was convinced that she was on safe ground. She took out a remote control and pushed a button. The yacht suddenly ignited into a big explosion, erupting the atmosphere with titanic clouds of red, orange, and yellow. All of this happened in less than a second. The explosion tremored the planks as the fire spanned throughout the deep, dark sea. There was no trace of the yacht.  
  
A black car with tinted windows stopped behind Juliet, and the door opened up for her. She was greeted with the sly grin of one of her comrades in crime, Jorel Matsumoto. Jorel was 3 years older than Juliet, and has worked with her for more than 4 years. They were good friends, and they both wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Congratulations, _Juliet_," Jorel said mockingly in his Red Dragon trenchcoat. 'Juliet' was not the name of the woman who seduced Wen Lee and blew up his yacht. Her real name was Julia, and she had no Romeo.  
  
"Thanks. You got a handkerchief?" Julia asked.  
  
"Sure , here. Why do you need it?"  
  
"That ugly pimp kissed my neck," Julia said, irritatingly wiping her neck. Jorel laughed at her un-ladylike ways. Julia was tough-assed and dangerous. She hated the fact that men didn't see this and were more interested in sleeping with her.  
  
The black car sped on, back to the Red Dragon Headquarters, where she would be praised by the Van for her murderous accomplishments.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I tried my best to make this chapter make sense, so I hope you all understood it. Sorry if it's so short. Please review, you would make me very happy if you do ^_^  
  
  


Moontenshi


	2. Blown to pieces

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop or anything whatsoever, so don't sue!**  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of _Death Angel_. Thoughts are italicized. Thank you to those who reviewed, your benevolence is wholly valued.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Death Angel  
  
  
_Chapter 2: Blown to pieces_

**   
  
  
  
  
  
It was 11:43 PM as Jorel Matsumoto leaned against the black sedan impatiently tapping his foot in the underground garage of the Red Dragon Headquarters along with other members of the syndicate, Jin Ling and Han Zhang. All three men were wearing the long Red Dragon coat that symbolized that they were members of the honored crime syndicate. They were waiting for Julia, who was supposed to show up 15 minutes ago. Their assignment yet again had to do with the White Tigers, who selfishly took over the red eye deal, which strictly was reserved for the Red Dragons. The Van, three shriveled old Chinese men laden with years were the leaders of the notorious Red Dragon mafia. The White Tigers' inconsiderate act infuriated the Van, and they vowed before their followers that the Tigers will suffer greatly.  
  
Suddenly the men heard footsteps. The noise originated from Julia, who was in her regular tight leather attire that clung to her skin. Though the sun wasn't out, she was wearing sunglasses which concealed her blue, sad eyes. She was wearing a long black trench coat; heavy with the weapons it stored. The expression on her face was nonchalant, like her tardiness didn't matter the slightest bit.  
  
"Shit Julia, where the fuck have you been? Because of you, this mission might be blown to pieces. We won't be able to catch up with the others. Do you even give a rat's ass that we're behind?!" Jorel remarked angrily. His voice echoed violently in the cold, wide garage. The others stared silently at her. They did not want to get in the way of their boss.  
  
"Just stop the accusations and let's go," Julia said flatly.  
  
Jorel didn't bother to ask why she was late for he was on the verge of failing another mission. Failing this one would just increase the weight he had to carry on his shoulders. Everybody in the syndicate knew that you only get one chance, and nothing more.   
  
The four Dragons got into the car and waited in silence as they headed to the White Tiger Headquarters.  
  
  


***

  
  
The gunfight was getting worse by the minute. The White Tigers weren't going to surrender after the death of Wen Lee, whom Julia easily annihilated. The Tigers were lucky that Jorel Matsumoto failed to obliterate Jun Tao, the wise adviser to the leaders of the Tigers who got the syndicate into the red eye deal that the Red Dragons solely wanted for themselves. Jun Tao's demise would surely corrupt the White Tigers' relations with other syndicates, and would make the mafia lose at their own game.  
  
Now, Matsumoto was making his second attempt to eradicate Jun Tao, to get on the good side of the Van. But it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Julia dodged a shower of bullets by harboring behind a rigid brick wall in the decrepit alleys where unfortunate souls dwelled in and where scoundrels made a living by innocent bystanders. She stared up at the Martian sky, gaping at the stars before her. _When will this ever end..._ she thought to herself. She felt really hot and was sweating. All she could hear was the cries of pain and agony and bullets. Everything smelled of gunpowder and flesh. She felt a stinging in her right arm and saw that she was hit with a bullet. She could feel the blood rushing through her and her heart beating ten times faster. Her experience in the mafia proved one thing: she hated evading bullets, running for her life like a chicken with its head cut off. Her mind was rushing, but she could only focus on one thing: she was running out of ammunition. She must get to the others fast.   
  
Julia tried to ignore the fact that she was losing blood and tried to concentrate in killing her enemies, who incessantly shot at her. Infuriated, she pulled out a submachine gun and started firing at the mobsters. She shot one guy in the head and tried not to think of the flesh that splat open when she shot him. She shot 4 other guys who ended up lying in red pools on the streets. She hastily looked back and forth for any sign of her crew, but they were nowhere to be seen. Then, out of the blue, 3 vans sped through the streets, running over some White Tigers, crushing their bodies like a vise. The vans held the backup crew of the Red Dragon, who were called upon when there were numerous casualties that occurred in a mission. Only Jorel's crew and three other crews were still alive. The backup squad helped very little, for they were outnumbered.  
  
As the backup posse lent a hand in the dogfight, Julia spotted Jin Ling, who was the target of a grenade freely flying in the air.  
  
"JIN! Watch out!"   
  
She saw the pupils in Jin's eyes diminish in size as he looked in trepidation. It was too late.   
  
She ran and circumvented behind a blue abandoned vehicle and shot the man who killed Jin. The pain in her arm was growing more excruciating. Her body was losing too much blood, but she couldn't give up. She managed to get up and attempted to shoot some more Tigers, but she missed, wasting her bullets. Now all that remained were a grenade, a pistol, and 2 clips. Julia was more enraged than ever. Not only was she low on ammo, she was hit again in the same wounded arm. _I've truly ran out of aces..._   
  
She winced in pain as she felt the stinging in her arm grow more sore. Her fury compelled her to reach for her pistol, when a detonator abruptly caught her sight and immobilized her actions. It was just lying there, on the blue automobile, ready to burst out flaming clouds of fire right before her eyes, just like Wen Lee's yacht she detonated. In a matter of seconds, the blonde gangster was running for her life. She fell to the floor only to find that she landed on top of a dead White Tiger, who had a bullet to the head, his face blemished with dry crimson blood. Julia immediately discarded the corpse and directed her attention to her gunshot wounds. The conflict was still going on, the lingering odor of death and blood still lurked in the air. Everything was burning, like hell was breaking loose. Three White Tigers started firing at her from behind a wall, who were smiling at how vulnerable she looked, low on ammo and injured. She smiled back, heartlessly. _Burn in hell, bitches_ were the words that fell out of her mouth as she pulled the stopper of her last grenade and tossed it at the smiling men, now smoldering in the massive flames. She smiled more maliciously at their fatalities, pleased that she got the last laugh.  
  
She ran down the bloodstained pavement to her left with one pistol in each hand, trying to get her mind off her loss of blood. Her heart beat like a metronome, each beat escalating in rhythm. She opened fire at the Tigers head on, speedily avoiding their bullets and ruthlessly taking away their lives. An unarmed enemy popped out of a street corner and tripped her, making her loose grip of her pistols. The man laughed as he restrained her by her wrists.  
  
"Girls are not supposed to play with guns you know," he said, grabbing hold of her guns. He made her stand up, still under his grasp. The hulking mobster was surprised to see Julia smiling.  
  
"But girls just wanna have guns," she said with a smirk.  
  
She slammed the hefty figure with all her strength against the solid wall he emerged behind and heard a fracturing noise. The White Tiger now had a broken spinal cord. Julia was finally free from his grasp. He yelled in agony as the tough woman before him kicked him in his groin. She ragingly took hold of his outsized head and smashed it along the wall, breaking his nose and damaging his facial features some more.   
  
"Now be a good little boy and stay the fuck out of my way."  
  
She picked up her weapons, and saw 3 White Tigers become road kill as a Red Dragon backup van pulled up in front of her. She heard Han screaming at her.  
  
"Julia, get in!"  
  
Julia looked at him resignedly.  
  
"What are you saying?! We barely killed half of the Tigers! We can't give up now! I need more ammo! Hurry u-"  
  
"Dammit, Julia! We're retreating! And what the hell happened to your arm?!" Han yelled. She had never seen him so angry. What astonished her more was that she forgot about her injured arm, and how much blood she lost. She was amazed she still had an ounce of strength left.  
  
"Han, we mustn't give-"  
  
Han interrupted her again.  
  
"We're outnumbered! Now get in the fucking van!"  
  
Julia reluctantly got into the van. She saw the faces of other Red Dragons, stained with blood and dry gunpowder. An upsetting silence floated through the van. Everybody was too exhausted and traumatized with anger to speak. She looked down at her arm, and closed her eyes. She started thinking.  
  
_Where's Matsumoto? Shouldn't he be here? I wondered if he killed Jun Tao..._  
  
Han started treating her wound with a first aid kit. The last thing she caught a glimpse of was the White Tiger HQ on fire and limp bodies of both opposing syndicates resting in the avenue before everything went white.  
  
  


***

  
  
The following morning, while the luminous sun rose from the horizon, when the birds starting singing their morning tunes, a man was taking his morning stroll down Crater City lane. He saw a gruesome sight.  
  
Jorel Matsumoto's lifeless body was inverted, hanging by a rope on a streetlight. The repugnant lacerations carved in his chest proved that he was stabbed horrendously. He had about 10 bullets punctured in his skin, with dry blood still pouring out of them.  
  
His corpse was enough evidence that Jun Tao was still a living man.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like this fic so far. Tell me what you think of it by reviewing it. Till then, peace out.  
  
  


~Moontenshi


	3. A Vicious Smile

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop or anything whatsoever, so don't sue!**  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this up, I spent a lot of time editing it because I wasn't satisfied with what I had from the beginning. I apologize for any mistakes, especially typos...Anyways, as usual, thoughts are in italics. I want to express my gratitude to those who reviewed this fic. You're all so sweet! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Death Angel  
  
  
_Chapter 3: A Vicious Smile_

**   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," began the priest, formally clothed in a chasuble.  
  
It was raining. It was always raining in this part of Mars. A cold wind chillingly whispered laments in the air. Birds were harboring under the extended tree branches as the rain poured peacefully over them. The sky was painted with a woeful gray over the cemetery, droplets of rain pattering on tombstones of the departed and the muddy bogs of the wet ground. Black umbrellas were held by mournful souls, huddled around a black casket, grieving over the death of a loved one. Silence occupied the ambience around as a feeling of dejection took over everyone's thoughts. That is, those with hearts.  
  
Jorel Matsumoto's demise sent shock waves throughout the Red Dragon syndicate. Matsumoto was among the few honored assassins in the mafia, and his absence lowered the mafia's defense. He was well-known in the crime syndicate, for his upstanding achievements, making him one of the Van's favorites. Jorel was remembered as a clever tactician, and a dedicated Dragon. He dutifully fulfilled all of his assignments the Van set for him. All of them except for the last two, the two unfathomable ones that led him six feet underground.  
  
Matsumoto's casket was draped over with an extended red cover bearing the Red Dragon emblem embroidered with a royal gold. There were bouquets of white roses around the coffin, each one with its own message in gold Chinese characters. The deceased Dragon had no family; the mafia were his only kin. All the eminent Red Dragons were clustered around the coffin, including all three of the Van, Sau Long, Ping Long, and Wang Long. Jorel's former comrades and partners were present as well, including Julia and Han Zhang. All were dressed in black attire, wearing the Red Dragon cloak, everyone except Julia, who wore her own black trench coat, cradling the white wrap that clung to her right arm.  
  
As the casket that held the burdened soul of Jorel Matsumoto was being lowered beneath the rim of Mars, the mourners each tossed a white rose, expressing their respect for Matsumoto one last time. In these last moments, Julia reminisced the last words Jorel spoke to her. His irate face and striking words echoed through her mind.  
  
"Because of you, this mission might be blown to pieces."  
  
It was true, The mission was blown to pieces. The Red Dragon mafia loss a great amount of lives that night at the White Tiger Headquarters. The Tigers proved that they were prepared for any martial acts, and even threatened warfare if the Dragons strike again. The sole purpose of the raid that night, assassinate Jun Tao, was never reached. Now the stakes were risen, and the number of spies from rival syndicates increased more than ever. Security was heightened, and the ISSP paid more attention to their guard they couldn't let down.  
  
Was the mission an inadequacy because of her?  
  
_No_, she told herself. Jorel was responsible for his own actions. _He_ was supposed to murder Jun Tao, not her. She was assigned to kill Wen Lee and any White Tiger she saw, not Tao.  
  
_But how did he get caught up in the enemy's hands? If Matsumoto was caught red-handed trying to assassinate Jun Tao, Tao's sentinels would've ruthlessly shot him to death right there on the scene. Maybe they hung him on a lamplight in Crater City Avenue to show that a tiger can slaughter a dragon._  
  
These thoughts relentlessly whirled throughout her mind. Suddenly, Julia felt something sharp stab her fingertips. She looked down, and saw that the tip of the white rose was now stained with her blood. She released the bloodstained rose she held, and bowed her head in sorrow, praying for the soul of Jorel Matsumoto.  
  
  


***

  
  
A band of White Tigers stood before a dark office, awaiting orders. Jun Tao was seated in a high desk, with bodyguards surrounding every corner.  
  
"You may speak, Zhou."  
  
The leader of the group that stood before him spoke.  
  
"The guns are ready. Sir Ziyi has already made reservations at the dock. Shipments will be in fresh from Tharsis by three ante meridiem."  
  
"And what about the Ars Antiqua?"  
  
"It is in good hands, Master."  
  
Little did they know that those hands would end up six feet under.   
  
  


***

  
  
The reception was being held in a brightly lit ballroom in the Red Dragon Headquarters. Shimmering crystal chandeliers hovered above, radiating the room with incandescent rays of light that danced ardently in the wonderfully adorned ceiling. The marble floors flourished light shades of pink as endless tables presented varied choices of food that left guests' appetites in awe. Beautiful caryatids decorated pillars as shafts of light glinted upon them. In the very back was where a manned, polished gold statue of a Dragon hung. It was massive in size and incredibly exquisite. The Dragon represented the dignity and superiorness the Red Dragon mafia possessed.  
  
Julia mostly remained demure and absentminded the reception. She was standing alone by the elegant water fountain that had a sculpture of a frog in its center, representing good luck. She was in the same black dress that sunk to her ankles that evening. Her wavy gold hair fell past her shoulders as her bangs slightly hid her blue gem eyes. A white cloth enveloped her damaged arm. The same thoughts that plagued her at the funeral encircled her mind once more.  
  
_For some reason, I have a feeling that Jorel wasn't murdered the way everybody thinks he was..._  
  
She remained in deep thought, when a servant disturbed her concentration.  
  
"Would you like a beef dumpling, Miss Julia?" the servant politely asked. His name was Norman, and he has served the Red Dragons for nearly 33 years. He was getting old and frail, but not in a condition such as the Van's.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Thank you Norman," Julia answered bluntly. The inattentiveness in her tone worried Norman.  
  
"My deepest sympathy Miss Julia," he kindly told her. The tone of his voice was so warm; she felt culpable that she was being so cold and distant. This time, she tried to sound more lenient.  
  
"Thank you Norman. I really am appreciative of your consideration."  
  
Norman nodded in respect and left to offer some more dumplings to the Red Dragons.  
  
Julia leisurely walked over to a table where Han was eating. She sat down next to him as she continued her thoughts, abstractedly gazing around the room, hopelessly looking for any answer to her bewildering questions. Her eyes didn't lead her to a solution, but to another pair of eyes. She found herself meeting the stare of quite a handsome man. His eyes were dark and so mysterious...yet riveting. The man had snow-white hair, in long spellbinding strands and he looked so mystifying...like a mystery she wanted to solve...  
  
"How's your arm?" a voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Julia was caught off guard. She was finally back to reality.  
  
"I asked you about your arm. Is it okay? Are you okay?" It was Han. The nineteen year old was eyeing her arm, with a fretful look on his face.  
  
"Oh, that, it's okay. I'm fine, don't worry," Julia said, surprised at her detachment.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I threw a fit at you the other day. It's just that I didn't want to see anymore Dragons die. I could barely stand Jorel's death," Han sincerely apologized.  
  
"No big deal Han, I know how you feel. There's no need to be sorry." Han smiled cordially at Julia's reassurance.  
  
Julia abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"Han, can I ask you something?" Julia spoke low, aware of the other Dragons listening at the table.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"How did Jorel die?"  
  
Han was surprised. Why she was so intent on this subject, he didn't know.  
  
"I thought you already knew. White Tigers killed him, possibly when he tried to shoot Jun Tao."  
  
"Did you witness it?" Han was getting worried about Julia. She sounded a little hysterical.  
  
"Julia, are you sure you're alright? What's up with all the questions?" Han spoke loud, loud enough for everyone at the dinner table to eavesdrop. Julia, aware of this, sighed.  
  
"I'm okay, Han. I'm going to get something to drink."  
  
She got up, trying to avoid Han's nervous face and the stares of the other Dragons seated at the table.  
  
_So I guess Han doesn't know the real deal behind Matsumoto's death either...interesting..._  
  
She walked up to the table where drinks were served. She picked up a wine glass and eyed the red wine bottle. As she grabbed the red bottle, she felt a warm hand against hers. Apparently, another person was after the same drink she had wanted herself. She looked up and she gasped. It was the handsome man with the mysterious cold eyes, the eyes that made her shiver...with captivation.  
  
"May I?" the man asked. She could tell he was a Red Dragon, for he was wearing the honored cloak with the edges embroidered with the hue of gold.  
  
_His voice is deep and distant...Did he just say something to me?_  
  
"Pardon?" Julia absentmindedly asked, slightly blushing, embarrassed. But the mysterious smiled at her benevolently. They were still holding the bottle, one hand over the other.  
  
_How warm for a cold-looking person..._  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if I can pour some wine," the nice-looking man stated with a puckish smile. Julia smiled amiably in return.  
  
"Sure," she replied coolly. She finally let go of the bottle. Julia thought he was going to serve himself, but he took hold of her glass and filled it up with red wine. His hand touched hers, and Julia felt a fiery sensation wash over her. Her white cheeks were tinted red.  
  
_His touch is so enticing...wait, I'm not falling for this guy...is he trying to hit on me?_  
  
Julia, thinking about this, brushed these thoughts away. She would not let any man think she was an easy target. She hesitantly readjusted her mood, her cheeks turning back to its normal shade of white.  
  
"Thanks, but I could've done it myself," Julia said, looking directly at him, hoping he was getting the message.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Miss Julia." He pronounced her name so peculiar, which baffled her senses. She looked at him charily.  
  
_What is this guy up to..._  
  
"How do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker?" Julia asked, astounded at the adverse tone in her voice. The white haired man chuckled at her vigilant question.  
  
"No, I'm not a stalker. I just asked Han what your name is," the pale man pronounced straightforwardly.  
  
"How do you know him?" Julia became more precautious, aware that he was up to something mischievous, even though he was a Red Dragon.  
  
"I used to work with him. Don't worry, I'm not planning to do something to you if that's what you're thinking."  
  
_Is he some kind of mind reader?_  
  
Julia, tired of this little game he was playing, was turning red with anger. How dare he thinks that she is an easy shot.  
  
"What do you want?" Julia callously questioned. Her mind was already thinking of reaching for the gun that lay in the holster attached to her side.  
  
"Nothing." _He still wants to play this game..._  
  
"You lie."  
  
"I would never lie to a beautiful woman." He smiled impishly, placing his empty glass down at the table. Julia was sick of this. Her intense blue eyes struck with an infuriating flame that reflected in his dark, chilling eyes.  
  
"Well , now you're lying to one."  
  
His eyes turned serious. _Maybe he finally got the message..._  
  
"Now you're the one who's lying," he remarked with a sly grin on his face. _He still hasn't gotten the message!_  
  
"Women are all liars." Julia's rose-colored lips formed a smile. She decided to give up. If he wasn't going to get the message, she might as well just leave.  
  
"Goodbye, I must go now." She placed her wine filled glass and put it into his lukewarm hands. As she tried to turn around and make her departure, he immediately set down the glass and grasped her hand. Her eyes widened in wonder.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Miss Julia," he commented as he kissed her soft perfume-scented hand. Julia was speechless. Clueless on what to say, she turned around and walked briskly out the room, her face turning into a pink tone again. _I didn't even get his name...oh well. It's not like I'm going to see him again anyway..._  
  
The man who kissed her hand stared at her as she made her way out the room. He managed a devious smile, knowing that that wasn't the last time he'd see her again.  
  
  


***

  
  
Julia walked among the wet sidewalks in the rain, her wet blonde wavy hair sticking to her dark leather jacket she wore. _It's always raining..._ Her faded jeans were soaked to her knees and under, and the maroon shirt she wore under was the only article of clothing that was dry. She removed the white cloth that secured her arm that day, for it became a nuisance to her. Black sunglasses were fixed about her eyes, to keep a low profile, knowing that she was probably being watched. She sighed depressingly, the feeling of loneliness enclosed her mind and soul. Though she hated to admit it, she was lonely and she despised that.  
  
She walked into the bar called _Ars Antiqua_. It was ran by a medium-sized man named Don. The Ars Antiqua was fairly small in size, and it was a favorite Red Dragon hangout, though the public wasn't aware of this, for the Dragons were often in regular civilian garments. Everyday Red Dragons walked in and out that door, stopping by for a quick drink or a game of pool. But tonight, the _Ars Antiqua_ was going to be a battlefield.  
  
Julia, soaked by the rain, sat down on a stool all the way in the corner. The bar smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. She didn't bother to look up and greet any Dragons she knew. She just wanted to be in solitude. She reached into her pocket and lit a cigarette, exhaling dejectedly. She motioned for the bartender, Don, for a drink.  
  
"Hey Don, the usual." He fixed her a Bloody Mary. The dark bartender looked at her, worried. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he worriedly asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I wasn't born yesterday, Julia. Every time you come in here and light yourself a cig, something wrong has happened." Don was right. Julia smashed the cigarette butt on an ashtray.  
  
"A friend died. I don't even know how, but I can't do anything about it. He's already gone," Julia glumly said taking a sip at her Bloody Mary.  
  
"I'm sorry, Julia," Don sympathetically said. Julia smiled sadly.  
  
"A Bloody Mary please," someone said. Julia looked to her right and saw a man with a heavy trench coat sitting next to her. He grinned at her a cheesy smile. _I wonder what's this man's deal..._  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" the man with a tacky smile asked.  
  
"What's yours?" Julia casually asked.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"And I asked you second," Julia unflappably replied. She could see the man grew annoyed.  
  
"When are you going to answer my question?" the stranger asked impatiently.  
  
"When you answer mine," Julia stated, relaxed. Don couldn't help but laugh a little. The man smiled that cheap grin of his, trying to act sociable.  
  
"All right, my name is Zee." Julia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Zee?"  
  
"Yeah, what's yours?"  
  
"I don't have a real name, I'm a vagabond," she lied. She could tell "Zee" had lied about his name, so why can't she?  
  
"Really? Interesting. Then maybe I should just call you pretty, because you're a very pretty girl." _Oh, please, how lame can this guy get?_ She felt like rolling her eyes, but she didn't want to seem rude to this "Zee".  
  
"That's very sweet of you," Julia said, emotionlessly. "Zee" could tell she was bored by the tone in her voice. Obviously his plan to make a move on her was going downfall. Stressed out at this, he got hold of something in his trench coat. Julia felt something point at her back.  
  
"Don't move at all, _Juliet_," Zee coldheartedly ordered with that tacky smile. "Did you think we would never find out who murdered Wen Lee? Well the tables have turned now, you little two-timing whore. Nobody can murder a White Tiger and get away with it, especially a lame Dragon like you, you stupid wench."  
  
That was all that he had to say. The words "White Tiger" automatically had everybody in the whole bar pointing firearms at him. _Lame Dragon...ha! He doesn't know who he's messing with._  
  
Zee looked neurotically at the Dragons before him. Before he could yell in terror, he was swiftly gunned down.  
  
"Are you okay Julia?" a Dragon asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." The sound of gunfire filled he air. About ten White Tigers with submachine guns burst into the bar and brutally opened fire. They hit at least three Dragons, but the rest were still standing, now defending themselves. Glass shattered as a shower of bullets flew through the once silent air. Julia ducked and took hold of her pistol. _Not again..._ She hit one Tiger that was shooting in from the window, and took refuge behind a pool table. Her bullets met with the Tigers' flesh, blood splattering over the floor. A machine gun abruptly went off and she turned around to see who was shooting. It was Don, loyally protecting his bar.  
  
"Get your Tiger asses out of here before I shoot all you fucking cats down!" he thundered.  
  
The Tigers deliberately ignored him, and they paid for their insubordination. In two minutes, the Tigers were all gunned down, either met death while protecting themselves or cowardly retreating. The tavern was a mess, bullet holes everywhere, glass was shot down, blood pools on pool tables. Don was overwhelmed with incredulity.  
  
"Those fucking Tigers," he wrathfully complained, as he and other Dragons including Julia started cleaning up the pigsty.  
  
  


***

  
  
"We have concluded that the assassination of Wen Lee was remarkable, very outstanding, unlike the abysmal attempted murder of Jun Tao, whom Agent Jorel Matsumoto failed to execute. We decided that you deserve the utmost position in the syndicate that suits you. You are identified as a top assassin."  
  
Julia listened intently as the Van eulogized her excellent performances. She was standing at the center of the dimly lit room where the Van issued their orders to syndicate members who are assigned to take part in a mission. The room was huge and very sophisticated. Spotless red carpet stretched throughout the room and the pedestals the Van reigned on were massive. A replica of the Gold dragon that dangled in the ballroom vibrantly hung high behind the Elders. Though Julia has been in this room all her life, she still gaped in admiration at the exquisiteness.  
  
"You will be assigned to go on a mission with other top assassins. Unfortunately, one of them could not make it, but you'll be introduced soon. These top assassins will be your partners, you must always stick together. Will you obediently abide by the rules?" the elders before her instructed. Julia bowed her head in deference.  
  
"Yes, I will tolerate and stand for the will of the Red Dragon Clan." The Van nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Very well then. Let us introduce you to one of the top assassins who will be working with you. You may come out, Vicious."  
  
Julia turned to her left where the Van had their eyes fixed on. Her eyes enlarged as they met the same pair of dark eyes that belonged to the man who had wooed her at the reception earlier that day. He walked up to her, dressed in the formal Red Dragon attire, and bowed.  
  
"I am looking forward to working with you, Miss Julia," Vicious said enchantingly. His lips curled into a smile.  
  
_A Vicious smile..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
A/N: That concludes Chapter 3. Please Read and Review! ^_^  
  
  


~Moontenshi


	4. Bloody Eyes

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop or anything whatsoever, so don't sue!**  
  
A/N: Finally Chapter 4 is up. Thoughts are in _italics_. Thank you kind reviewers! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Death Angel  
  
  
_Chapter 4: Bloody Eyes_

**   
  
  
  
  
  
Jun Tao silently sipped his green tea as he sat face to face with the leader of the Black Python clan, Chang Ashitomi. They were negotiating a peace treaty in an office that belonged to Jun Tao in the White Tiger Headquarters. The adviser was seated in a black leather armchair with a polished walnut table in between him and the sulky figure of Ashitomi. Their bodyguards, all dressed in dark overcoats and fedoras occupying their heads surrounded both. Blood red drapes were drawn back divulging the spectacular panorama of Tharsis Bay, as well as the dynamic municipality itself. Resplendent gleams of light illuminated the workplace as they shimmered through the lucid windows. The morning sky was dyed a light sky blue instead of a light pink tone, with various spacecrafts flying about. Jun Tao took another sip at this moderately warm drink, before proceeding the compromise.  
  
"It would be nice to have an ally who has the same destiny as the distinguished White Tiger clan," Jun Tao proudly remarked, showing Ashitomi the peace treaty and a ballpoint pen with "Jun Tao" in gold calligraphy engraved on it. "I can assure you there are no strings attached or any fine print," he reassured. The paper that pronounced comradeship had Jun Tao's petite signature and bloody fingerprint imprinted on it, proving that he was being frank about the accord. Chang read the pact thoroughly, not skipping a word. He did not want to get the Black Python syndicate into a star-crossed deal. Seeing no hidden messages, he took Jun Tao's personal pen and signed his name above "CHANG ASHITOMI, BLACK PYTHON INC." He had a solemn appearance on his face as he took a stiletto from his pocket and incised it into his finger, pressing the blood on the document right next to his signature. Seeing his mark on the manuscript, Jun Tao smiled in contentment, relieved that they were now partners, and would watch each other's back from enemies.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ashitomi for your time and reverence. On behalf of the White Tiger syndicate I can give surety that our companionship will make the White Tiger clan and the Black Python clan rise in the years to come. Please, do stay for lunch," the White Tiger adviser enunciated.  
  
"I appreciate your invitation, but I have another business meeting to attend. Perhaps we can meet later, say, this evening?" Chang asked.  
  
"I would be more than happy to host a dinner with my new comrade as a guest. I will make sure our chef will present his magnum opus of Chinese cuisine."  
  
"I feel the same as well." Tao motioned for his guards to show his new partner to the exit while he put on his wool coat. When Ashitomi and his security left the White Tiger Headquarters, Jun Tao walked up to the immense windows that captured the gorgeous Tharsis City view. He looked down on the city. Endless rows of skyscrapers towered everywhere and traffic was in the narrow busy streets that were in between them. His eyes narrowed as they located the sight of the tallest black building a few blocks away. He thought about the twisted plans to demolish the soaring skyscraper and every living soul who harbored under it.  
  
That tall black building was the head office of the infamous Red Dragon consortium.  
  


***

  
  
Julia sighed in tedium as she sat with her slim arms and legs crossed in a decaying subway car, looking out the tagged up windowpane. Monotony was written all over her face. She was traveling with her new partner in crime Vicious, who sat right across her, wearing a black business suit with a gray vest under with a white scarf laying on his sturdy shoulders. Her alluring sapphire eyes could see his reflection in the window through her shades, and noticed he was continuously glancing at her from across. The subway was literally a filth; gum stuck to the dull walls and seats, graffiti from youth gangs were written all over, concealing the advertisements that hung over the windows, and abandoned beer bottles and cigarettes inhabited the sticky floor. Surprisingly, the silent car was nearly empty. Julia and Vicious were the only passengers along with four other civilians, one woman who was feeding her baby and two men. One man was reading the Daily Newspaper and another was talking inaudibly on a cell phone. The two Dragons were assigned to gun down some more White Tigers, who were still implicated in the red eye distribution, and possibly some Black Pythons, since word got out that the two clans have teamed up. Spies of the Red Dragon concluded that the partnership was established for the sake of the production of the highly addictive narcotics. The Dragons were not going to make peace with the Tigers until they dug their claws into the drugs that would make at least fifteen million woolongs with just distributing one vial full of it.  
  
Vicious wanted to break the unsettling stillness between him and his female colleague since the day they first went on a mission together. Ever since the two were assigned to work together, they have avoided the subject of socializing, mainly Julia. Vicious felt that she did not trust him, that she took him as a liar and a foolish gangster who worships showing off. But that was not that truth. In fact, Julia did not know what the truth was, what she felt for him. At the reception she believed she had felt some kind of wanting for him, but now she often doubted that. Because of her perplexed emotions, she skipped the introductions and headed straight to business.  
  
"Why are you angry? Are you unsatisfied about your privileged position?" His voice was clear and blunt.  
  
_This time I'm not letting you get away..._  
  
Julia felt somnolent. She didn't get a good sleep for three days in a row due to her new promotion. From 11 PM to 2 AM she would be slaughtering members from rival syndicates and would only get a five hour sleep since she had another assignment at 7 AM. Her anomalous schedule left her in a crabby mood along with a dose of migraines. Vicious wanting a nice normal chat made her head ache some more. She did not feel like talking to him. She felt like sleeping.  
  
"I am not angry, nor am I unsatisfied," she replied, still facing the window. _Please, just let things be peaceful..._  
  
But peace never came her way. Vicious was still trying to socialize.  
  
"Then why are you so silent? Does it hurt to talk once in a while?" he asked gallingly.  
  
"Vicious." She faced him, her azure eyes in compliance to his.  
  
"Julia." She sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Vicious, what's your deal?"  
  
"I just wanted to get to know you. After all, we're going to be working side by side from now on."  
  
"Look I don't feel like answering personal questions and giving you a biography about myself right now. Try again sometime, but not now." He could tell by the fatigued look that borne upon her white face that she was serious. She turned her face back to the dirty window.  
  
"As you wish," Vicious replied monotonously. The underground train suddenly stopped.  
  
"Here's where we stop." Vicious got up, waiting for Julia, but she ignored him, eyes still facing away.  
  
"I thought we were stopping in Crater City." She didn't bother to get up.  
  
"We are. I'm just taking a reliable shortcut. Hurry up, the doors are now closing." Julia immediately got up, hoping to get pass the sliding doors, but she was a second too late. The doors closed in on her, leaving her glaring through the windows at Vicious' impish smile.  
  
"I told you to hurry up," she heard him tease as the train resumed its destination.  
  
"You bastard, you lousy bastard," she said softly, amazed that she was smiling, as if she was enjoying his little game. She at once wiped away that smile on her face and sat down. From the corner of her eye she saw the mouth of a .90 caliber was aimed at her. It belonged to the passenger on board who was reading a newspaper. He was now ready to pull the trigger, grinning maliciously. A woman screamed. It was the woman that was feeding her baby. She too was also facing a firearm, held by the man who was talking quietly on his cell phone. She was cradling her baby, squinting her teary eyes wishing none of this was happening.  
  
"Please don't kill me or my baby! Please!" the panicky mother choked out through sobs. Her baby was now screaming, as if it was feeling its mother's horror.  
  
"Shut the fuck up before I blast your damn baby's brains out!" the man pointing a gun at her thundered. The woman obediently silenced, hushing her child to follow. The baby still screamed.   
  
Julia couldn't help but turn her startled face to the woman. She felt a great pang on sympathy, sorry for the woman that she was put in this situation that had nothing to do with her.  
  
_How heartless these Tigers are...they'll even kill an innocent baby that barely started its life..._  
  
For the first time in her life she was afraid, not for her own life, but for the baby's life and its mother's life as well. This was the first time an innocent civilian's life was weighed on her. She had to think fast. A man's deep voice caught her ears.  
  
"Now, surrender all your weapons, you despicable dragon, or the mother and child gets a bullet to the head. Do you hear me bitch?!" the thug before her spat out. Julia turned to him. She heard the mother gasp in apprehension, hearing about her and her baby's death.  
  
"I hear you loud and clear, son of a bitch."   
  
Like lightning, she pulled out her pistol and fired at the man who insulted her, right between his eyes. The woman screamed his brains were blown out. The thug's comrade was paralyzed in outrage, astonished at the mafiosa's sudden action. He felt his heart beating madly in fear and his legs trembling as the dangerous blonde pulled the trigger. It met his throat, splattering a haze of red blood all over the car as he choked it out, making the place even more inhuman. The two gangsters were dead. Julia's heart was beating its normal rate. The terrified mother stared in disbelief at the corpse that lay right next to her, his lifeless eyes still open to the world. Her widened scarlet eyes finally met Julia's cerulean eyes hidden behind tinted lenses. She tucked away her pistol in her trench coat and removed her sunglasses, exposing her cobalt eyes filled with wonder. Julia walked toward her and her bawling infant.  
  
"Are you okay? Is your baby fine?" she asked, her voice full of alarm. The lady seemed even more upset as Julia spoke.  
  
"Get away from me, you...you death angel!" she shrieked, gripping her child as if they were falling from the sky. Julia stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was filled with astonishment at the mother's petrified outburst.  
  
_How could she say such a thing...I saved her life!_  
  
Now Julia felt extremely uneasy. Her insides felt unpleasant. She experienced emotions she never dealt with before in her whole life. She felt like an outcast, a freak, not wanted by the world, not a single soul. She felt ashamed to be a Red Dragon, taking away lives for her own advantage. She felt like a monster, rejected and despised. She literally felt like a million broken pieces nobody bothered to assemble back to its original form. The feeling of being forsaken, like a rose in a puddle, just left there to fade away...  
  
The subway stopped. She was now in Crater City. The doors slid open. As she made her way out, she captured one more glance at the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you and your child's welfare in danger. Forgive me," she sincerely apologized, placing her shades over her cobalt eyes. Her voice was full of dejection. _She_ was full of dejection. The doors closed behind her as the mother looked in shock, speechless.  
  
"So I guess you really are top assassin material."  
  
She saw Vicious emerge from behind a pillar, his dark silhouette reflecting on the gray cement by the luminescent lights that hung at the ceiling. He was smiling, of course. Julia felt her face get hot in fury.  
  
"You knew there Tigers there?!" she yelled, enraged.  
  
_How dare he smiles as if it was all entertainment..._  
  
"And what if I did? It's not like you were in a life-threatening situation. I just wanted to see if you can handle things all by yourself," he answered unworriedly. Her agitated eyes leered at him. She fists were clenched tightly, her blood boiling with fury through her veins.  
  
"Sure, _I_ wasn't in a lethal situation, but innocent civilians were! How could you be so thoughtless?!" Julia hissed madly. She continued.  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
Vicious' shady eyes looked fixedly at her.  
  
"I've lived on my own for as long as you can imagine. Don't give me that shit of me not knowing how to manage things on my own," she coldly stated. She walked passed him, not caring what he was going to say next. Anger and depression still lingered in inside her. What was she miserable over? This she knew at the top of her head. It has haunted her mind and spirit for as long as she could remember. She was all alone, the figure in the rain standing in solitude. She had no one to love, and no one to love her back...  
  
"Julia."  
  
She froze. Vicious spoke behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He meant it. His voice was sincere as if he felt the same emptiness that she had felt all her life. And he did.  
  
Julia could not believe her ears.  
  
_Vicious apologizing? That's the last thing he'd ever do..._  
  
"Let's go, we might be late," she spoke, still facing away, trying to sound as if she didn't hear him. But she was not a connoisseur in articulating false feelings. There was a feeling of acceptance in it, that she had forgiven him. In fact, she did. Deep down in her heart she forgave him.  
  


***

  
  
It was twilight in Tharsis. Tsungming Long stared in admiration at the glorious city from the large polished windows of his hotel room number 143. The metropolis was so full of life, of never ending chances to live the good life. That was only if you were rich. Though the megalopolis was grand and had a phenomenal view, there was of course a bad side to it. Hoodlums roamed the streets and great Mafia chiefs ruled illicit acts right under the ISSP's nose. Tharsis was the city to live in if you were wealthy and you knew how to protect yourself and your fortunes. Otherwise you might be another victim who happened to be plundered by a decent crime wave.  
  
Tsungming was among the great mentors who held a prominent rank in the Red Dragon crime syndicate. He was the first to know of the Tigers' plot to overrule the Dragons by stealing any opportunity that the spies have heard of. A man of forty-nine raised by Red Dragons, he smoked cigars a lot and held a positive outlook on things though he could be headstrong at times. His co-workers worried about his blackened lungs and urged him to stop, but their concerned attitudes met his stubborn remarks. He was tough as a bull; once he made a decision there was no use trying to change his mind. It would just change his usual aloof mood into a raging nightmare.  
  
The mentor puffed on a cigar when he heard a knock on the door behind him. He didn't bother to answer it, aware that it could be a gangster from a rival syndicate hired to kill him. His bodyguards were sent away despite their complaints so he could have some privacy. The knocking resumed.  
  
"Room service," a sonorous voice said.  
  
Long now assumed it was the unreliable room service who came up to deliver his bottle of whiskey he had ordered an hour ago.  
  
"Cheap service," he mumbled.  
  
As he opened the door three Black Pythons swarmed into the room. Before he could call for help, he was gunned down and pushed out of the windows that he was viewing through. Glass was smashed to smithereens as gunfire stormed through the room, hitting Tsungming at least ten times in the abdomen. His body plummeted down into the grave waters of Tharsis Bay, where it was to be found the morning after by the fishermen roaming the docks early in the day.  
  
The Red Dragons and the White Tigers along with their new allies, the Black Pythons, were in stalemate with each other.  
  


***

  
  
"I'm glad you were able to make it, despite your busy schedule."  
  
Approximately an hour after Tsungming Long was thrown off a window to his watery grave, Jun Tao and his new friend Chang Ashitomi were having dinner at a private dining room in the Chinese cuisine restaurant that belonged to the White Tigers. The restaurant was fairly busy that night, with a couple of customers coming in each minute. It was a very popular cuisine, and no civilian had a clue that it was ran by drug dealing, homicide, and gambling by a mafia.  
  
Ashitomi smiled.  
  
"This food is great. What's your secret?" he joked as he ate a bowl of dim sum. The men laughed heartily. Then Jun Tao became serious. He folded his hands on the table, eying Ashitomi.  
  
"Let's get straight to business," he said solemnly.  
  
"Very well then. What is the percentage of money the Black Python syndicate gets out of these drug shipments?" Ashitomi asked.  
  
"Fifty percent. Does ninety million woolongs sound good per shipment?" Jun Tao asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course. We could really use that money."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Too bad the Red Dragons weren't fast enough to get this once in a lifetime deal. With red eye out of their hands, we're bound to claim superiority over their foolish brains. That is, if they have any."  
  
The two men laughed vigorously. The lights unexpectedly went out. The sound of bullets and yells of dying men inhabited the room. The lights went on. Tao's and Ashitomi's bodyguards were all dead. Red Dragons were emotionlessly standing in their places pointing guns aimed at the two clansmen, including Julia.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this?!" Jun Tao demanded. His eyes expanded in size as he saw a katana about to slash the neck of Ashitomi. It was Vicious.  
  
"Don't make a sound, and nobody gets hurt."  
  
He smiled viciously as he sliced the neck of Chang Ashitomi. Blood seeped copiously from the wound as he screeched in agony. The white tablecloth was stained with oozing blood as well as the priceless china. He was dead all in a matter of seconds. The surrounding Dragons couldn't help but grimace at Vicious' cruelty. But they could not go against the will of the syndicate. Jun Tao could do nothing but quiver in fear. He was desperately holding on to the burgundy arms of his chair, trying to stop his figure from wobbling. He gasped in horror as Vicious looked at him, his bloody katana wavering over his face. Everybody watched nervously, for they knew what was about to happen.  
  
"You have bloody eyes, Jun Tao."  
  
Vicious gashed the blade of his katana right across Jun Tao's eyes and pierced his sword right through his heart.  
  
Thus, the war of the Great Mafias was born.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
A/N: Please Review! ^_^  
  
  


~Moontenshi


	5. Mercy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop or anything whatsoever, so don't sue!**  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter five, please review!^-^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Death Angel  
  
  
_Chapter 5: Mercy_

**   
  
  
  
  
  
The day after Jun Tao and Chang Ashitomi were victims of brutal homicide, the office of Mao Yenrai along with other mentors of the Red Dragon crime syndicate were extremely hectic. There was no time to formally bury the respected mentor Tsungming Long. The phone rang every second as Yenrai and his associates planned tactics to be prepared for the bloody retaliation of the Tigers and Pythons, their vengeance burning with fury more than ever, to avenge the death of their superiors.  
  
The Red Dragon mafia knew that the White Tigers and Black Pythons were planning a lethal retaliatory war once they received word of Jun Tao's death, which was just minutes after the razor-sharp blade of Vicious' katana sliced the lives Jun Tao and Chang Ashitomi. With them gone, the two syndicates were nothing but meager organized crime syndicates in a financial calamity. The Dragons eventually found out the Tigers' plan to prevail over the power of the Red Dragons, which is the reason why they took over the narcotic business so haughtily. They had failed, but they weren't going to accept defeat. The belligerent clan declared war on the Red Dragons, putting every gangster's life hanging by a hair. The only way that would cease the conflict was if any syndicate surrendered or if the Red Dragons gave up the Bloody Eye manufacture. The withered lungs of the Elders laughed at this. Pacifist's attempts to bury the hatchet and make an armistice were taken as an absurdity and resulted in a larger number in the death toll.  
  
Mao Yenrai had called in Vicious, one of the assassins he raised, to have a private talk as well as to assign him to execute the plans to protect the "bloody eye" from slipping out of their hands. He was hoping it would not be a Pyrrhic victory; this was the time when every assassin's life mattered, regardless of their rank. Losing a great number of agents was literally sowing dragon's teeth.  
  
Vicious listened attentively at the man who had taken him in so long ago and made him into what he was today, a reserved, introvert assassin who held draconian tendencies. Mao Yenrai was as wealthy as Croesus and seemed to own the Midas touch. His rank and skill in the syndicate earned him a number of adversaries from rival syndicates especially the deceased Jun Tao himself. He always had an amiable visage; nobody would ever come across the fact that he was a mobster.  
  
Mao's customary amicable expression turned serious as he looked at Vicious. He spoke austerely, in his businessman voice.  
  
"Vicious, the Elders are not contented with your actions." Vicious stared, emotionlessly. Mao folded his hands.  
  
"They have notified me that as soon as Spike comes back, you will be assigned more tasks to implement. You are still a top assassin and you will still be working with Spike and Julia, but you will have more assignments to fulfill. Do you know why?"  
  
Vicious still remained aloof. He knew he was supposed to wait for the Van to assign him to kill Jun Tao, but he took the Van's reprimand as a joke. He assumed that the faster Jun Tao was dead the shorter the trouble would be to come out victorious in the war, but his calculations were now the burden he had to carry. In a way he went against the Elders, and so he must be punished. Death was not the case. The three aged Chinese men were quite happy they received their vengeance.  
  
Mao continued, still grim. "I guess you know. Just promise me Vicious, that you won't do this again. You know I don't raise fools," Mao said, his facial features now back to its normal cordial appearance.  
  
Vicious didn't reply. _Big deal if I have to work longer. It's practically the same damn thing_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Vicious, do you have anything to say before I proceed?"  
  
"No," he lied.  
  
"Good. At exactly 8 post meridiem the new consignments are coming in Tharsis Bay. The modus operandi."  
  
Vicious nodded. "It will be taken care of." He stood up from his chair and made his way out of the private office.  
  
"Just one more thing, Vicious," Mao said from behind. He halted.  
  
Mao spoke in his businessman voice again.  
  
"Watch out for Judases."  
  


***

  
  
_No more waking up late at night to get artillery ready. No more smelling gunpowder. No more seeing bloodbaths and carnage..._  
  
Today was a free day for Julia. She took pleasure in the ephemeral freedom, finally being able to be herself. She lay awake in the stainless white sheets of her bed, staring at the blank ceiling. She sighed in content.  
  
_This is the life...or something like it..._  
  
It was already 7:43 PM. It was already dusk, the white rays of light in her room were now fading into a monochrome world. All day she just slept, something she's been wanting to do for what seemed like eternity. She constantly dreamed of a normal life, the life she always wanted.  
  
Her eyelids closed and she had another dream of the arcadia that was always present in her imaginings. She forced herself to not think of her misfortunes: being a mobster, living in solitude, trapped in a world she chose not to be in. Why ruin a good day with such thoughts?  
  
She continued fantasizing about paradise when the phone rang.  
  
_Please let it be a wrong number..._  
  
She grunted in annoyance as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"What is it?" Her voice sounded blasé, which didn't surprise the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Get ready."  
  
It was Vicious.  
  
_Great, there goes my freedom out the window..._  
  
She sighed in dreariness. "For what?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises." Her mind trailed back when she was nearly scared to death at a surprise birthday party when she was six. She shuddered in revulsion as she thought of it.  
  
Vicious laughed amusingly, as if he was reading her thoughts. "Then you might want to reconsider." Julia sighed. She knew she had to go. It was an Augean stable they had to clean out.  
  
"So what, this is going to be like a date now?" she joked.  
  
"Of course _darling_," he teased back, enunciating "darling" more jokingly. She could tell he was smiling. She couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
_What an asshole..._  
  
Click.  
  
Julia set the phone down. She fell on her mattress on her back, staring at the ceiling once more.  
  
_Great...just great..._  
  


***

  
  
"It's just another day at the beach, except you're doing the honors," Vicious said, handing her a .45. Julia reluctantly took the weapon out of his pale hand and stuffed it in her coat. She headed toward the wooden docks of Tharsis Bay, with Han and a rookie named Rocco trailing behind her as Vicious and another top assassin identified as Eric Satoyasu made their way behind to hijack a boat.  
  
The salty sea air was usually sensuous to Julia, but tonight it wasn't. She looked up at the night sky, that looked like a black cover that spread all over the sky, with tiny holes that shined in light. She was no Cassandra, but she had a great intuition that disaster was written all over this scheme. She couldn't say anything or complain as the gang of three crept through the darkness in the gangplanks, because they were already spotted by two White Tiger bodyguards, who were supervising the docks. The three immediately skirted behind a warehouse as bullets trailed their steps. Han mercilessly took them down, arousing the suspicion of more White Tigers who fired their guns aimed at Han.  
  
"Go! I'll take care of them!" Han whispered loudly.  
  
"Thanks Han."  
  
Julia and Rocco hastily ran to the port where the S.S. Appollonian was parked, Julia pointing her gun forward, ready to gun down anything that would get in their way. Rocco covered her back with the bullets of his .90 caliber.  
  
"Stop." Rocco obeyed. They were finally at the S.S. Appollonian, harboring under the silhouette of the ship's bow, which was about 15 feet above sea waters. Julia vigilantly observed their surroundings. A guard occupied the top deck, charily walking back and forth with his submachine gun around the crates that held illegal narcotics that cost a fortune. Another guard also walked to and froth the planks just feet away from them. She didn't know how many more Tigers were inside, but she had to massacre them all anyway. They had to find a way to get into the ship without making any erroneous actions that would trigger their death.  
  
"Rocco, I'll go in first and distract them. Meanwhile, get into the ship and start hauling the bags. Let's go!" Julia whispered, a little too loud. Her voice caught the guard's attention at the wooden planks. He raised his submachine gun, ready to annihilate the source of the noise.  
  
"Who's there?" the guard ordered. He saw a blur of gold approach him as he struggled to clarify what was forthcoming him, shooting forward. In a flash of a second the man knew he was going to be a dead man. Julia swiftly shot him in his neck, right in the carotid artery. The guard at the top deck started firing rounds of bullets at her, startled at the sudden exchange of gunfire. She ran as fast as she could to get onboard barely escaping lethal projectiles, and shot down the second guard along with two other Tigers who surfaced from behind the brown crates. They fell into the ocean as more gunfire erupted onboard. More Tigers came into view, coming from the lower decks. There was about six of them, already opening fire.  
  
"Damn," Julia muttered, running for cover as she took down two more Tigers in two shots. From behind she could sense Rocco prying open the stacked crates, emptying them. Vicious' boat was to arrive in seconds. But it didn't.  
  
_Damn you Vicious..._  
  
She evaded the brisk flurry of bullets behind a wooden barrel. She had just emptied her first clip and was now using her second one. _Dammit Vicious, where the hell are you_ she thought edgily.  
  
Rocco hurriedly cracked open the crates, hoping to get the job done without getting caught. Suddenly his ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching, each step rising the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Distressed, he fumbled in his coat looking for his gun. The footsteps stopped. He looked up. It was Han, his right hand shoved in his pocket. Rocco let out a sigh in relief.  
  
"Han, where were you? You almost scared the shit out of me. We need your help, Vicious hasn't arrived yet." Han watched him silently, not answering his comrade's question. His expression was dead serious.  
  
"Han? You okay man? Get down before you get caught!" Rocco exclaimed. He resumed extracting the bags filled with red eye in it. Han didn't move. He raised his right hand from his pocket. Rocco heard a gun being cocked. His sight was filled with the image of Han pointing a pistol right at him. Rocco's eyes enlarged as he pulled the trigger and shouted in agony as he took three shots in the chest. By the third shot, he staggered to the floor, barely alive. Blood poured out abundantly from the holes in his chest which formed a puddle of scarlet around his dying body. He opened his mouth and tried to struggle his last words, but they never came. Han just stood there, as if nothing had happened. His cold stare met with the emerald green eyes of the young Rocco until the life in them flickered away. Unfortunately, his cry of pain blended in with the cries of the White Tigers Julia shot.  
  
Julia was struggling to kill the four remaining Tigers. She managed to pierce three shots into one in the belly and another in the side, mortally wounding them. She rose from behind the barrel and ran near the site where Han murdered Rocco, killing the two last enemies. She sighed in exhaustion, hoping there was no more White Tigers onboard. There was an eerie silence that haunted the ambience in the ship without the sound of gunfire. She looked to her left where Rocco was supposed to be. Gun in hand, she slowly walked to her left, hoping to find Rocco.  
  
"Rocco, where are you?" She wandered more between the crates which Rocco was supposed to be emptying. Her eyes fixed on a hideous sight. There was Rocco, lying lifeless in his own blood. Before she could gasp or run to Rocco's side, a voice stopped her.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Julia immediately recognized that voice. Han.  
  
She turned around, and found Han pointing his gun right in between her eyes. He was shaking.  
  
"Han! What the fuck do you think you're doing? How could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Julia."  
  
He was a bout to pull the trigger when the sound of a boat coming towards them filled the air.  
  
Vicious.  
  
Eric instantaneously shot Han right in his skull, just when Han pulled the trigger. Julia barely avoided Han's bullet just a little, as it skidded right past the tip of her left shoulder. A sharp pain struck through her like a lightning bolt as the bullet collided into her flesh. She fell on her knees as Han fell on his back, already dead.  
  
Eric busily hauled the red eyes bags onto the hijacked boat. Vicious ran to Julia's side.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell took you so long?"  
  
"We had to deal with Judas here." They both turned to look at Han's dead body, his eyes still open with brain tissue spilled out of his wound.  
  
Julia looked at Han regretfully. "I never expected he would turn against the Dragons. He seemed so loyal."  
  
"War turns men into monsters. That's just the way it is..." his voice trailed off.  
  
_Aren't we already monsters..._  
  
"Where's Rocco?" Julia suddenly asked.  
  
Eric spoke, "I found Rocco. He was a victim of Han's betrayal." Julia felt more remorse. _First Jorel, Jin, Rocco, now Han? How could he betray the Red Dragons?_  
  
"Julia, let's go," Vicious interrupted. He helped her onto the stolen boat, while she bore the pain of her wound with stoic patience. As Eric drove the boat farther from the S.S. Apollonian, Vicious took out a remote control from his sleeve, a remote that would detonate the ship.  
  
"Would you like to do the honors?" He held out the remote to Julia.  
  
"No. I've done enough already."  
  
"If you insist." He pressed the button while Julia refused to look back at the S.S. Apollonian now blazing in fire, with all those men she killed and her former comrades, Rocco and Han. There was a brief show of an enormous cloud of bright flames that illuminated the pitch-black darkness of the ocean. The boat came to a halt into the Red Dragon's secret docks, slipping the red eye into their hidden warehouses. The distribution of the red eye was officially in the hands of the Red Dragon syndicate.  
  


***

  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much," Julia said sarcastically. Vicious acted as if he didn't hear her at all.   
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Vicious asked for the umpteenth time, while he fixed her wound on her couch.  
  
"You love doing this, do you?" Julia asked, somewhat amused by his goading. He smirked at her.  
  
Then things were silent again.  
  
"Vicious," she spoke, looking straight into his dark eyes. He looked up, her glistening azure eyes reflecting in his shady irises.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For patching up my wound. I didn't know someone like you would even have the decency to even have the slightest bit of mercy."  
  
He stared at her, giving her the silent treatment. She looked silently back, trying to find answers in his gaze why she was feeling something, that same feeling she had when her eyes first met his. But she found nothing, except that his gape was _different_. It was warm. It was sensual. It was _human_.  
  
Without another word, he slowly brought his face closer and closer to hers. She knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to do what the prince would do to the princess right before they lived happily ever after. He was going to do what woke Sleeping Beauty up from her slumber.  
  
He was going to kiss her.  
  
Should she refuse? Give in? After all, this was Vicious, who was acting extremely out of character. But she was charmed by this odd behavior...  
  
Before she could decide what to do, their lips met. Her eyes closed, when she decided to release that feeling she now understood; the one that was hidden inside her ever since she met him.  
  
Passion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
